All Downhill
by Zarius
Summary: Standing still, faced with death, is Bill prepared for the end? Or is the moment prepared for?
**DOCTOR WHO:**

 **ALL DOWNHILL**

 **WRITTEN BY ZARIUS**

 **Disclaimer: Doctor Who, Bill, is trademarked by the BBC.**

* * *

This was the day thought Bill.

The day it all comes to a standstill.

No, really, here they were, her and The Doctor, standing completely still.

Still as a stone.

Standing before an all powerful, very wide, tank that liked to stretch out its kill command out by several extra letters.

It was all downhill from here.

"What do we do?" Bill asked.

"Always with the questions" The Doctor muttered.

"Hey, still new to all this, I need to read the instruction Manuel" said Bill.

The Doctor tucked his hands into both of his waistcoat pockets, looking for something.

"What are you looking for?"

"Sonic" The Doctor replied.

"The hedgehog?" asked Bill.

"No, screwdriver, that and a bracelet" The Doctor added.

"Oh, a bracelet, you like to look fancy on your deathbed do you?" Bill joked.

"Exterminate" bellowed the Dalek.

"Dalek, address me" The Doctor spoke.

"You are The Doctor, you are a time lord, you are an enemy of the Daleks" the Dalek revealed.

"For efficient killing machines, they sure do lover their strung-out sentences" noted Bill.

"Dalek, tell me...when I was targeted by the cloaked killer androids of Zeverous IV, their energy weapons were operating on the same frequency as your average Dalek extermination device, correct?"

"We equipped the androids with their instruments of destruction, correct" the Dalek answered.

"Good to know, do your duty" The Doctor said

Bill was taken aback.

"You're just gonna let it kill us? Just like that?" she said.

"If you meet a vampire monkey, try not to look it in the eye, it's virtually all you get to see in those pits" said The Doctor as he finally managed to locate his bracelet and screwdriver, he quickly strapped the bracelet on to his wrist.

"Exterminate" the Dalek shouted once more, as a powerful energy bolt shot out of it's gun, hurtling at a frantic speed towards The Doctor and Bill.

Bill covered her face with her hands, prepared for the end, still as a stone.

And then The Doctor pressed down on the bracelet and raised his screwdriver high, putting it in the direct path of the blast.

The lethal energy pulse wrapped itself around the screwdriver and channelled itself into the bracelet.

A mesmerising light illuminated the pair and the familiar and haunting corridors that teemed with Daleks in their thousands gradually faded from view.

Before long, The Doctor and Bill found themselves outside.

The Doctor examined their surroundings, which was represented by nothing but barren steep hills of salty brown Earth, accompanied by distorted and murky grey clouds. Every so often, small spits of rain poured out of the clouds.

"Ah, a quarry, and judging by the state of the weather, it's undoubtedly British summer time" The Doctor observed.

"So what was with that?" said a continuously inquisitive Bill.

"Short-range teleport...or long-range, it's a bit of a gamble"

"A gamble? Like, with time?" Bill responded excitedly.

"What makes you think that?" The Doctor asked.

"The Dalek sure was willing to waste a lot of time to give you the answer you needed, it was wasting a lot of time before it got to the end, and when that moment came, you were prepared for it", Bill said, "It's almost like it was obligated to give out information"

"I've never really dwelled on that before" The Doctor admitted.

"What if that place had security cameras? You reckon the other Daleks in charge were watching it and thinking 'oi, you'd better go about killing them and stop telling your victims all the dirty tricks we get up to. Hey, you reckon they'll dock it's pay?"

"Daleks punish their own with extermination, or, worse, drive them to insanity and lock them away in an asylum" The Doctor revealed.

"No way, you're telling me these things don't get paid? Who does pay for all of that?"

"Are you going to be like this all the way to the TARDIS?" asked The Doctor as he began to climb up the quarry hillside, Bill following him.

"I like to gamble with time too, especially when we've got no time to waste" Bill revealed.

"I'll be the judge of that, I usually have to be, what with me lording over it and all" The Doctor replied.

He reached out his hand, offering it to Bill to help support her as she almost slipped.

"We'll climb together" The Doctor said.

Bill smiled, "Might as well, it's all downhill from here otherwise"

Hand in hand, the pair climbed the mountain, and headed into parts unknown, in search of the TARDIS.

In search of all their tomorrows.


End file.
